


Meeting

by icarusisfalling



Series: 31 Days In The Life Of Eggsy And Harry. [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Eggsy Unwin, BAMF Eggsy Unwin, BAMF Harry Hart, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Meet-Cute, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: Eggsy jogged down the hall, ignoring the obvious stares he felt on his arse as he turned the corner.He bumped into a rock wall and fell on his bum, rubbing his bum he hissed at himself."Way to go ya fuckin' nut, you bumpin' into walls now?" Eggsy muttered to himself, eyes closed as he rubbed his head."This walls name is Harry Hart, but you can call me Harry. And please watch as you turn corners." He finally looked up and saw the hotte-no Adonis infront of him."Well, thank you. First day?" Harry extended his hand to help the boy up, smiling when the blond grabbed his hand."Yeah. I'm already late by a minute" Eggsy grimaced at the thought of getting in trouble with his new teacher."May I ask your name?""Eggsy, Eggsy Unwin"





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaha
> 
> Have I told you how I am in legit every fandom yet??
> 
> Welp, enjoy my bad attempt at copying a London street accent. Also note, Sorry, but it's a never met yet, so Eggsy gets to the school from his mum alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Day One, Meeting: The first time your OTP met. Introduced through a mutual friend? An accident?

How they met each other was very much an accident, but a happy accident. 

Eggsy had gotten lost by accident when he was in his phone in the halls and now was just jogging around looking for his training instructor.

Next training exercise was gymnastics, or more specifically, flexibility. He was an expert on that, from doing gymnastics when he was a kid, you until he was 16 when fuckin' Dean, his mum's new boyfriend entered their life.

Eggsy jogged down the hall, ignoring the obvious stares he felt on his arse as he turned the corner.

He bumped into a rock wall and fell on his bum, rubbing his bum he hissed at himself for not looking where he was going.

"Way to go ya fuckin' nut, you bumpin' into walls now?" Eggsy muttered to himself, eyes closed as he rubbed his head.

"This walls name is Harry Hart, but you can call me Harry. And please watch as you turn corners." He finally looked up and saw the hotte-no Adonis infront of him.

"Well, thank you. First day?" Harry extended his hand to help the boy up, smiling when the blond grabbed his hand.

"Yeah. I'm already late by a minute" Eggsy grimaced at the thought of getting in trouble with his new teacher.

"May I ask your name?"

"Eggsy, Eggsy Unwin"

"You're my student"

\--

Eggsy screamed mentally cursing Merlin for choosing Harry as his teacher. Now, don't get him wrong, he thinks Harry is amazing, that's just the problem though.

He's just, perfect. Everything Eggsy can't have and he hates that. But Eggsy knows better than to try and talk to Mr. Hart more than he needs to.

 "Well, shall we?" Harry getured his hand down the hall, tilting forward as if to imitate  a gentleman, which he was.

Eggsy walled down the hall behind Harry who went straight to the gym. He then opened the door to see the others stretching and doing warm-ups.

"Thanks" Eggsy walked in, grabbing one of the unfiforms with the short-shorts and walked off to change in the changing rooms.

Changing into the clothing had been nice, the sweats comfortable and the hoodie warm. He hummed then went outside the course where everyone was standing and watching, idly stretching as well.

He looked to his right, to catch Charlie, one if the other students smirking and bragging about how he'd win.

They all went at 7 times, Charlie and Eggsy being the only ones who haven't went yet. He saw Charlie look at him and smirk then grab onto the beam, swinging around and flipping landing wobbly on his feet, then finished the course, getting an applause all 7 times.

Then Eggsy was up. He looked over to Harry who gave him a nod and a small smile, before staring.

He vaulted up onto the beam, immeadiately swing around it and landing on his feet elegantly. He flipped off the foam wall landing in his feet before he ran and jumped , doing a cartwheel as he landed. 

He stopped to breathe for a moment, grinning at the adrenaline coursing through his body. 

Then he did a round off, landing haveily on hsi feet after doing a mid-air twist. Then leaped and landed on the balance beam, quickly walking across it then diving to grab the rope.

He jumped on to the other platform, grabbing the rings and pulling himself up, hissing slightly at the burn on his hands form the missing chalk.

He let go and fell back wards, falling into the water below and swinging his way through the last obstacle, arriving at the drop part.

It was to test your fears, heights, being this one.

He leapt off and tried to grab the rope, before noticing that the rope with riping and let go reflexively, falling down freely now, he braced himself for the landing, 'umphing' at the feel on arms wrapping around him.

Then hearing clapping and cheers.

He finally opened his test to see Harry staring him in the eyes, smiling and whispering his praises into a blushing Eggsy's ear.

 


End file.
